


You Were Never Alone

by SeachelleMermaid



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Broken Heart Syndrome, Death, F/M, Heart Attacks, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleMermaid/pseuds/SeachelleMermaid
Summary: Death had been watching over this one human her whole life. She is different and he feels he has a connection and a soft spot for her. She becomes his everything and he wants her to become his companion.





	You Were Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote when I was depressed. I'm going to delete it soon.

In all his long life, the eldest of the four horsemen had never felt emotions such as this...

The reaper had been dreading this day for a long time now...

This soul he was to claim... The overwhelming sadness and frustration... It was so strong, even for him.

Death stood over her where she was on the bed. Broken heart syndrome, also known as stress-induced cardiomyopathy, was quite often overlooked by humans as a heart attack. Upon happening, the heart strings or tendons detach and can't pump blood into the heart effectively.

Severe emotional trauma caused it and she had suffered a lot of it.

The dried tears staining her cheeks and the hopelessness and helplessness on her face...

He wasn't sure how to feel about it. 

He had been watching over her since the very second she was born. He saw all of her hopes and dreams. She had odd obsessions at her young age; Halloween, ghosts, graveyards, dark cartoons and zombies, but the biggest was the grim reaper himself...

He watched her grow, her elementary school years weren't so bad. He found himself smirking behind his mask when she played pretend with her friends on the playground. It was... Cute.

Middle and high school were the worst, though. She was always bullied to the point of abuse. There was no way to escape it. He longed to catch her when she was pushed down the stairs and kicked to the ground. He could feel the mental and physical pain that was inflicted on her.

At home, she had the perfect life but her friends... That was when she decided she wanted to help people. The first time a friend was in tears talking of how she had been raped by her father as a child, she was horrified. He watched as she went home and cried as softly as she could so nobody would hear her. At times, she would cut herself but after several months her friends caught her and she was forced to stop.

After that, it just became worse...

Each friend she tried to help became even more dramatic and dark. Several didn't make it past their sixteenth birthday. She tried so hard but she found she couldn't help everyone.

Death watched when she turned sixteen, she vowed to befriend those who were unloved and save as many as she possibly could.

One by one, with a little time and love, she managed to save them from themselves, from their depressions. But every now and then, she would fail, then failing to save them would break her even more than the one before it.

Death understood her feelings, he felt such love for his brothers and sister. But unlike Death, she wasn't so strict. She was purely loving. She prayed a lot, prayed and spoke to the Lord as if he were in the room with her. It seemed to help raise her spirits...

Then it happened to her.

He could do nothing to stop the sick son of a bitch. Though is wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, it was still traumatizing. All he could do was watch and, for once in his long life, pray.

Afterward, she was confused, guilty, and broken. Then after a few days, she was just broken.

But that didn't stop her, she went right back to helping others. She had only one way of relieving stress and Death couldn't stop himself from watching when she would lock herself in the bathroom and try to forget everything in the bathtub. Her pale hands would drift down her belly, under the water. She was beautiful when she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out. He even let himself touch her long wet hair as it elegantly moved in the water, he could not control the urge.

After, she would always cry. The feelings of guilt and depression were always so strong for hours afterward. But at least her alone time would always help her sleep.

She spoke to -him- sometimes, questioning why bad things happened and resulted in death. He was surprised when she was lost in her thoughts and gazed up at him. She saw nothing but he felt such a strong connection. This odd obsession with the grim reaper stayed with her from when she was a small child.

Sometimes, she would scream at him. It was always an angry scream that was full of hopelessness when she lost another loved one.

Years and years of helping others and not doing anything for herself was taking it's toll on her. She was always so tired, the horrors of being bullied and other such things would replay in her dreams, turning them to nightmares. He recognized it as, what the humans called, 'PTSD' and was treated with medications.

She lost more loved ones, he could not prevent it. This mortal he had fallen in love with had stopped eating, unable to keep anything down. Though she tried, it was all in vain. She lost weight, became sickly.

Then the day came...

With the horrible news of her best friend passing in an accident, her heart shattered completely. She died of a broken heart.

And here he was, watching her as she took her last breath. Her last thought made his chest hurt...

'I can't leave them behind! They need me!' She was begging him, 'I know you are here... Please, not now! Not now! I am begging you... They need me...'

The horseman looked down at her and put a hand on her cheek, "They will be fine. Things get better for the rest of them. It is your time and I cannot change fate."

He then held his hand out and she took it, her spirit forming out of her body as it finally just gave up. The eyes were dark and finally closed halfway, the glow leaving them. 

She couldn't leave just yet, she had to make sure everyone was alright for the moment. Then the EMTs came running in not long after she was found. The warmth had just fully left her body before they started chest compressions and CPR. 

Her hazel eyes looked up at the reaper, "I'm not going to be brought back, am I?"

He responded with a shake of his head.

That was when he wanted to keep her, as a companion and a life partner... 

"I have to admit," She said, "it's so wonderful to finally meet you..."

He smiled behind his mask and nodded at her, surprised when she took his hand in hers.

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

Did he really just hear her right? Could he claim this mortal as his and keep her with him?

After a long moment, he finally answered, "Yes, for as long as you wish."

She walked with him through the portal, "I've always known you were there; during the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"Nothing about you was ever ugly."

She blushed, feeling happiness for the first time in a long time...

Perhaps she could be at peace now.


End file.
